Naruto: Heir of Yhwach
by Shihouin Tenshi-sama
Summary: What if Yhwach won against Soul Society? What if he absorbed the abilty to use every zanpakuto? What if after that he killed every male shinigami, hollow and quincy while making females into his servants? What if after millennias he decided to choose a heir? What if this heir was Naruto? Godlike Naruto! Idea taken and changed from Kazuma Uzumaki
1. Chapter 1 - Unsealing

**God-like/Cold/Somewhat Dark/ Calculative/Insanely Intelligent/Insanely Perceptive/Ruthless/Bloodthirsty/Immortal Naruto**

 **Half-Angel, Half-Devil, God, Sayian, Shinigami, Vasto Lorde Hollow, Quincy, Kitsune Demon, Juubi, Transcendent, Reiō Naruto**

 **EMS/Rinnegan/Taka no Me(Hawk Eye)/Kotei no Me(Emperor's Eye)/Futton/Meiton /Shōton/Bakuton/Hyōton/Yōton/Jiton/Shakuton/Shikotsumyaku/Kōton/Ranton/Jinton/Mokuton/Reiatsu, Ki using/Master Swordsman/Bukijutsu Master/Fuinjutsu Master/Shunpo, Sonido, Hirenkyaku Master/Legilimens/Occlumens/Mind Control Master/Shapeshifter/"A – The Almighty" Naruto/Kidō Master**

 **Appearance: Standing at 5'8", Naruto has slicked back black as night hair with an occasional part of his hair being white. He has an 8-pack with a scar that covers it from above his pelvis to below his throat, another one on the left side of his throat and face. He has one more scar that on his right shoulder. His body is that of an athlete. His face is lean and his skin is similar to an Uchiha pale. His right eye is golden and the left one is royal purple, his pupils are slit like cats. Also if you care about what his voice would be it's the same as Grimmjow's from Bleach.**

 **Outfit: He wears a simple black t-shirt with 'A' letter on his short sleeves, jeans that reached beneath his knees with a black belt, and a rectangular silver plate acting as buckle with an 'A' letter signifying his status as The Almighty. On his left wrist is a simple five-pointed quincy cross, that has the exact one but blue and smaller in the middle.**

 **Warning: Some Gore, Violence, Cursing, Sex, Mind Controlling, Mind Breaking, Humiliation(propably), Massive Harem, Extremely Submissive Woman, Uzumakicest**

 **Elements from Naruto, Bleach, Harry Potter and maybe some other anime, movie, game or book.**

 **I do not own Naruto or Bleach or the weapons or techniques portaied in any anime above except for O.C. Techniques and Jutsu**

" **Mito" Demon**

"Kushina" Characters Dialogs

" _Tsunade" Character thought/Flashback_

 _ **"Mugetsu"**_ _ **Zanpakuto, Technique, Kidō**_

 **Story start**

It has been a couple millennia since Yhwach absorbed Soul King and gained ability to use Zanpakuto of past and present taicho's and fukutaicho's of Gotei 13, he killed every Shinigami while making the female ones his slaves, which he kept in his own subdimension. After murdering every Shinigami, Hollow and Quincy except female ones, he started travelling through dimensions, gaining new abilities and mastering them… he also gained two more slaves. During all his travels, he saw just how corrupt the human race is. He found happiness when he came into a realm where a friend of his named Juubi lived, when he arrived to the realm he found out that Juubi gave a human woman a gift of chakra. Later she gave birth to two boys who inherited the ability.

The boys became power hungry and sealed away their mother, who couldn't fight back against her children. Which led to Juubi attacking them in rage for sealing away his friend, which resulted in him getting sealed inside Hagoromo. The man that was named Rikudō Sennin had 3 children, two sons and a daughter. As the man laid on his death bed with the last of his strength, he split some of Juubi's power into nine part's and sealed each one into a spiritually aware animal of his choosing.

One was a sand colored Tanuki, which in turn became the Ichibi no Shukaku,

Second was a purple cat which soon became the Nibi no Nekomata,

Third was the choosing of a beached sea turtle, which became the Sanbi no Kyodaigame.

Fourth was a monkey of legend which in turned became the Yonbi no Saru.

Fifth was a fusion of a horse and a dolphin of the ocean, which the two joined as one becoming the Gobi no Irukauma.

Sixth was the animal of healing as the local's put it, A Slug that birthed medically used slug's became the Rokubi no Namekuji

Seventh was another fusion of a rhino and a forest beetle, which soon became the Nanabi no Kabutomushi

Eighth was a fusion of a squid and a Ox which turned into the Hachibi no Kyogyū

Finally the last one was a orange fox empowered with the most of Juubi's youki which turned into the Kyuubi no Kitsune...

After the separation of the god-like entity he sealed the rest into the moon where the Juubi calmed down and regained all of his power back. Yhwach stayed with Juubi for awhile and fused with his spirit under his recommendation, while leaving the body sealed in the moon. Later Yhwach spent time with the sage's daughter while keeping his distance from the sage's sons who went crazy and kept trying to kill each other when the younger son was named the Sage's heir he was given the sage's physical power and 'body' and to the older son he was given his 'eyes' and spiritual power, while the Daughter was given both the eyes and body. After this the Rikudo had named the son as his successor, which in turn made the oldest who believed in power could keep the peace of the world turn his back on the middle son and tried to attack him. Which in turn led to the two brothers rivalry go throughout the ages as with their families passing on the rivalry and legacy of the Rikudo…

When they went their separate ways the Sage's middle son took the name Senju, his daughter took the name Uzumaki, and the oldest took the name Uchiha. Yhwach settled down with the sage's daughter having a family.

After his wife and children died he would appear before his descendents and seal away their Saiyan blood and other abilities gained from him, and later on trained them if he saw them worthy enough for it, like Mito and her Fuinjutsu, Tsunade and her super strength, and his favorite Kushina and her chakra chains and Kenjutsu. He has grown tired of living alone for eternity so tonight he decided it's time to chose his heir. There are 4 living people with Uzumaki blood running through their veins with his favorite giving birth to a son right now making that 5. Nagato Uzumaki is to corrupt. Karin Uzumaki is a slave to Orochimaru. Tsunade Senju is to filled with guilt and sadness. Kushina Uzumaki was dieing from the Kyuubi being extracted from her by that Obito brat. So he has to chose the next best thing.

 **Earlier**

 **Konoha Cave**

"Kushina!" Minato said worry evident in his tone.

"Get away from the host… Or," the masked intruder asked as he held the Kunai closer to the black haired baby.

"Wait, Just calm down," Minato stated with his left hand up in a placating gesture.

"Ugh!" Kushina cried as the Kyuubi was trying to escape the seal on her stomach

"You're the one that needs to calm down, Hokage. I am perfectly calm." The Masked-man responded and he tossed the baby into the air.

"Naruto!" Kushina cried out in terror at the thought of her child being hurt.

The masked man attacked with his kunai towards the infant Naruto's form. Minato vanished and reappeared behind the masked man.

"I expected nothing less of the Yellow Flash but… what about the next one?" The masked man asked.

Minato looked down and found four exploding tags on the blanket. Before they blasted off.

"Naruto!" Kushina yelled in the horror.

Minato flew out of the smoke and debris with unharmed Naruto in his arms.

"Thank goodness, Naruto… you are unharmed." Minato said to himself with relief. Looking down he saw a piece of wood embedded in his leg.

" _He forced me to use the Hiraishin. He's after Kushina… and now I'm not with her_ , _I've got to hurry"_ _Minato_ _thought_ _ripping the piece of wood_ before disappearing with Naruto in a yellow flash.

 **Minato's Safe house**

Minato reappeared inside a specially made room in front of one of his tri-pronged kunai.

"You will be safe here." Minato stated as he laid the newborn on a small bed. "Just wait here for a little while, Naruto. I have to go save your mom now." Minato finished and he covered Naruto with a blanket.

 **Meanwhile with Kushina**

She stared at the man before her while sweat dripped down her face from the exhaustion .

"What do you want?" Kushina asked while panting tiredly.

"To take the Kyuubi from you… and destroy Konoha." The masked man answered.

"What?" Kushina cried.

"Minato is always protecting you. But now I've gotten him away from you. Also, the seal is weakening after you gave birth… do you know how long I've waited for this moment?" The masked man asked with a dark tone that caused Kushina's eyes to widen in shock.

The masked man started jutsu to free the Kyuubi from Kushina's seal. Kushina cried out in pain when the Kyuubi's chakra erupted from her.

"Now come out from there, Kyuubi." The masked man called out while holding his hand on the seal.

Kyuubi roared out and materialized above the two Shinobi.

"Now, let's head toward Konohagakure." Said the masked man and he started walking away from Kushina's body.

"Wait!" Kushina panted out as she raised her head to look at the retreating man.

"The Uzumaki clan is truly amazing," the masked man said. The Kyuubi growled before rearing back its right foreleg and aiming at Kushina's prone body. "You were the Kyuubi's host and now I will use him to kill you."

The Kyuubi lifted his claw to attack but Minato appears and freed Kushina in a flash.

"It's too late." the masked man said as he looked up at Minato and Kushina's place.

"Minato … is Naruto… all right?" Kushina asked.

"He's all right… he's in a safe place now." Minato assured her with a grin.

"Thank god." Kushina breathed out with relief. "Minato… stop that man and the Kyuubi… he's heading… for Konoha." Kushina panted while Minato looked at his wife and he disappeared in another yellow flash.

 **Minato's Safe house**

Minato appeared with Kushina in his arms. In the same room where he had left Naruto.

Kushina moved closer to her child and quickly pulled him in a hug. "Naruto," Kushina sighed happily.

"Sorry Kushina but I have to go" said Minato

"Minato… thank you… go now." Kushina said tiredly as she held Naruto closer to her as Minato vanished again.

"I know your there Grandpa Yhwach." Kushina said as she sat up against the headboard of the bed as a tall man with a long face, broad chin, and pronounced cheekbones. He has long black hair, which reaches to his lower back, and reddish-brown eyes with thin eyebrows. He has well-kept mutton chops and a connected mustache, but is otherwise clean-shaven. His usual attire consists of a white, double-breasted trench coat, which has the five-pointed cross in the middle, with large buttoned cuffs and lapels, white trousers, and trench boots. Over this, he wears a tattered, ankle-length maroon-black cloak, which has a red ribbon near the neck and is fastened to the left with a single large button.

"Kushi-chan…" Yhwach said while Kushina looked at him with a weak smile

"Meet Naruto-kun." Kushina said as she picked up her baby with a smile even though she knew she was going to die.

"He's beautiful." he said as he walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm dying gramps. I just wish I'd be able to at least knew how to make him know how much I love him." Kushina said sadly

"Kushina I'm naming your son as my heir, I'll also tell my servants to secretly keep an eye on him so no harm befalls him." Yhwach said seriously as Kushina looked at him in shocked then she smiled down at her son who just opened his eyes showing he had heterochromia eyes, with the left one being the same color as her eyes are.

"He's destined for greatness just like I hoped for… my baby." Kushina said as she kissed Naruto's forehead

"I'll fuse myself with him when things calm down, but first…" Yhwach said as he placed his hand on Kushina and Naruto and copied her ability to use chakra chains to him "I'll miss you Kushina-chan" he said as he kissed her forehead while she hugged him before he backed up and vanished in a flash of _**Shunpo**_.

"Your sperm donor cares about the village to much Naruto-kun. Even though you were born through artificial insemination he still thinks that I love him, I'm just happy you got my looks. No matter what you do in life I will always love you." Kushina said as he channeled chakra into her baby using a jutsu to ensure that he'll remember what she just said.

 **Konohagakure**

 **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"** said the Masked man. In an burst of smoke the Kyuubi appeared inside the village of Konoha and started smashing everything around it with the help of his sheer size. Several ninja and civilians knocked away by Shockwave and debris.

"Do it, Kyuubi!" ordered the masked man

The Kyuubi roared and released a Shockwave from his mouth.

"Sandaime Hokage-sama… The Kyuubi!" an Anbu said who appeared front of the retired Hokage.

"I'll take care of it… You all protect those who can't fight" Sarutobi ordered and he finished putting on his battle gear.

"Yes sir" the ape masked Anbu stated with a bow.

"Did Kushina's seal break?" Sarutobi asked himself as he readied himself to lead the Shinobi of Konoha into battle.

 **Hokage Monument**

At the same time Minato appeared on top of the Hokage Mountains, on his own stone head. He saw the Kyuubi near the center of the village. Kyuubi's started gathering massive amounts of youki into his mouth for an Bijūdama.

"I won't let you do this here." Minato stated as he started going through hand seals.

Kyuubi quickly launched the gigantic sphere of black chakra toward Yondaime. The massive sphere of demonic energy headed towards the Hokage Monument. But before it could attack it suddenly slammed into an invisible wall and vanished into a single point.

" _That was close"_ Minato thought as a black clad figure tried to grab his shoulder. Minato quickly spun around and tried to jam his tri-pronged kunai into the figure's head. Only for his kunai to phase through the man as if he wasn't there.

"You'll have to fight me." The masked man said. The masked man lunged forward trying to grab and swallowed him in personal dimension, but Minato teleported away before the Masked-man could swallow him up in a different dimension.

Minato landed roughly few feet away from his real place _"He dodged my attack. What was that Jutsu?'_ _Minato thought and saw a masked man appeared front of him._

"I won't let you get away." The masked man said.

" _Can he use time-space Ninjutsu too? So that's how he was able to move Kushina so quickly not only that, but he knew how to break the seal and tame the Kyuubi. He was also able to get through the barrier around Konoha… there's only one ninja I know… who could do all that."_ _Minato thought to himself as he stared down the masked man before him._

"Are you Madara Uchiha?" Minato asked the masked man. Said man simply removed his hood without replying. "No… you can't be… he's dead." Minato stated with a disbelieving tone.

"Who knows?" The man asked with a drawn out pause.

"Why are you attacking Konoha?" Minato questioned the man.

"I guess you could say… It's both for war… and for peace." The masked man said in a confused tone.

 _'He's no ordinary Shinobi… He can control the Kyuubi and is better at space-time Ninjutsu than me and Nidaime… … I have to put a stop to him here._ ' Minato thought and decided as he rushed to engage his enemy.

"This is useless." The masked Shinobi shouted at Minato as he rushed to meet Minato's charge. Minato attempted to stab the masked man with a tri-pronged kunai only to phase through him again and notice that the masked Shinobi had a chain connected to a shackle on each of his wrists that he used to try to restrain the Yondaime. Only for Minato to instantly disappear and reappear on the other side of the clearing.

" _I hope that helps, his Space-Time Ninjutsu is more advanced than mine."_ _Minato thought_

Minato watched as the Masked-man moved again close in on Minato only for Minato to throw a Kunai through the man's head he watched as it fazed through time slowed down as the man waited for the projectile to slip out he made a grab for Minato as the Kunai lift his head only for Minato to flash away slamming a Rasengan into his back.

When the Rasengan dissipated the masked man quickly jumped away from Minato as blood began to run down his back and both of his arms. Before he could react Minato had appeared and stabbed him in the stomach with a tri-pronged kunai. Minato quickly slammed his hand on the masked man's body; sealing runes quickly spread from the point of impact and covered the left side of the man's torso.

"Keiyaku Fūin… Are you trying to break my contract with the Kyuubi?" The masked Shinobi asked in shock.

"Now the Kyuubi will no longer be yours to control" Minato answered.

"No wonder you're the Yondaime Hokage. I'm impressed you can wound me and take the Kyuubi from me… but the Kyuubi will be mine once more." The masked man told Minato before disappearing into another vortex.

Minato quickly used the Hiraishin to get to the battlefield against the Kyuubi.

"Everyone move out a way!" They then heard the Sandaime command. Shouts of 'Hai' resonated as the Konoha ninja began to counterattack.

"Hold on… We've got to hold it off until the Yondaime Hokage gets here." A Jonin, bleeding from a slight head wound, shouted to his comrades in arms as they charged the viscous beast once more.

 ** _"Kuchiyose:Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu"_** Minato yelled as he summoned Gamabunta to the battlefield.

"Hold back the Kyuubi for a little while!" Minato yelled to Gamabunta as he stood on the giant toad's head.

"Even I can't hold him back for long." Gamabunta told him as he sat on the Kyuubi's body. The Kyuubi was already forming another Bijūdama and aiming it in the only direction it could, straight forward, towards the Sandaime and the ninja fighting with him.

"I'll need a lot of chakra to send away something this big." Minato shouted to Gamabunta as he was ready to start his Justu.

Sandaime saw a large black sphere of chakra in the Kyuubi's mouth. All of it aimed directly at him. In an instant the Kyuubi vanished and the Sandaime stared in confusion as Gamabunta landed on the ground from the Kyuubi's sudden teleportation.

"Minato… where did he send Kyuubi?" Sarutobi questioned before a large explosion was heard and seen coming from a few miles away. "Over there" the Sandaime said as he noticed the intense light of the explosion.

The Kyuubi's Bijūdama had destroyed the building that Kushina and Naruto had been left. Minato reappeared with Kushina and Naruto in his arms behind a large tree where the Kyuubi couldn't see them.

"Need to put up a barrier." Minato groaned as he began to feel the drain on his chakra from all of his quick movements.

"My chakra… almost drained." Kushina said. _"Can't let him know about what's going to happen to Naruto-kun, he cares about the village to much that's why I never allowed him to touch me."_ Kushina thought

With a strained effort, Minato created an intertwining cage like barrier that prevented the fox from escaping and Kushina used what chakra she could spare to use the chakra chains that wound around the fox and held it in place. The Kyuubi began to struggle against its bindings and roared angrily.

Kushina then dropped to her hands and knees and began to tremble in her efforts to keep her once prisoner at bay. Surprisingly the quiet thud woke up Naruto into an ear-piercing wail.

"Kushina" Minato cried out to his wife,

"Sorry Naruto… I didn't…" she huffed, ignoring Minato in favor of looking at her baby for a few more minutes, "mean to wake you."

"Kushina," Minato muttered, as he began to understand what his wife was thinking.

Now, she turned to him and confirmed his worst fear as she spoke, "I'll drag the Kyuubi… back… and die with it inside me… that'll… prevent it from coming back… for a while… it's the only way to save him, with the bit of chakra I have left."

She finished speaking with a smile that left Minato gasping in sadness, "Kushina… you… you made me your husband… you made me into the Yondaime Hokage… you made me this boy's father… And I-"

She cut him off from his rant as the baby in his arm cried out in discontent. "Don't look so sad… Minato. I'm… I'm happy… Happy that it's… our _"my"_ son's… birthday-tte-bane… If I try to imagine surviving… and the three _"two"_ of us… living together… I can't think of anything… I'd be so happy."

Minato could not stop the swelling tears from falling down his face as he too pictured the scene in his mind.

"If I had any regrets," Kushina stated as she looked at the newborn in his 'father's' arms, "it would be that I won't see Naruto grow up."

With a sigh, Minato wiped the tears from his eyes and spoke out, "Kushina, you don't need to take the fox down with you. We can use the last of our chakra to see Naruto one more time."

"Huh?" That word said it all. The Uzumaki could only assume that her 'husband' had cracked under the pressure.

"I'll seal the last of your chakra in Naruto using the Hakke No Fuin Shiki. Then I'll seal the fox away with a seal only a non-Jinchurriki like me can use, Shiki Fuin."

"But that Jutsu will-"

"But I'll only be able to seal half the fox's power… it's just too great; it's physically and conceptually impossible to completely seal it all. I can't let the Kyuubi be revived without a Jinchurriki; the balance of Biju will be destroyed. But with the Shiki Fuin I can permanently seal half the fox's power along with myself. And the remaining half…"

He paused as he remembered something his own Sensei, Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin spoke to him when he had just become a ninja.

 **Flashbacks**

 _"You know, you might actually be the child of prophecy."_

 _"The child of huh!" Minato asked._

 _"Sometime soon the Shinobi world will be faced with disaster, and the destined child will be its savior." Jiraiya responded._

 **Flashback Ends**

Minato looked down once more and noticed that Naruto had cried himself back to sleep and finished his train of thought about Naruto and the fox, "I'll seal the remaining half inside Naruto with the Hakke No Fuin Shiki."

Kushina looked at him in rage 'No!" she said coldly

"I know but Jiraiya-Sensei spoke of the world undergoing a revolution, and with it, a great disaster… Naruto will be the one to stop it. The Jinchurriki who will blaze the trail to the future; I just… know it." Minato explained

"Bullshit! I only let you choose him as Naruto-kun's godfather because he was your sensei, but like I told you I don't trust him. Do you think he or Hiruzen will give a damn about Naruto after this!" Kushina said glaring at Minato in rage

"Yes I do, I believe in the village I know he will be seen as a hero." Minato said while Kushina looked at him like he was crazy

"You're a fool Minato humans fear what they don't understand. Kyuubi has just attacked Konoha and you think his container will be seen as a hero!" Kushina said while Minato looked thoughtful "and what if he isn't this child of prophecy then what?"

"I believe that he is."

"And I believed you were the man I loved but I was wrong. You wonder why I chose to do an artificial insemination instead of sleeping with you this is why, you care about the village more then family and I don't, Naruto-kun is an Uzumaki through and through and all Uzumaki's never take things lying down." said Kushina before her body burst into chakra and was absorbed into Naruto's infant form shocking Minato.

At this time, with his trusty companion Enma in his staff form, Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen landed in a crouch just outside the barrier that Minato used to protect the rest of the world from the fox's destructive capabilities.

Back in the barrier, Naruto was laid on the ground as Minato merely flashed through the nine hand seals to meld his chakra to call the Shinigami. As the spectral spirit eater materialized behind him, visible to only himself, he said with a smile, "Your mother is wrong the village will see you as a hero"

From his place, Sarutobi was finally able to get a glance of something and in fear he gasped, "Those markings… it can't be… the Shiki Fuin?"

Before he could do anything else, two of the village's Jonin jumped down beside their previous military commander, "What's happening, Sandaime?"

"We're too late" he answered. "Minato's put up a barrier around the Kyuubi. Whatever he's doing, He is doing it alone." With a cry, he struck the barrier with Enma in trying to force his way into the barrier and help the Namikaze.

Now, the devourer of spirits was ready and thrust his hand through Minato's stomach and grabbed the monstrosity that towered over him. That was calm all of a sudden

"FUIN!" Minato exclaimed, and the fox roared as it felt half of its life force, forcibly rent asunder from its body and pulled away, with no way to prevent it.

Gasping, Minato thought, _'My body's gone numb… what a heavy chakra.'_

"It is the Shiki Fuin… I can't believe he actually used it…" Sarutobi breathed in shock. It was the most powerful self-sacrificial Jutsu for a reason, but to see such a powerful sealing Jutsu used against a Biju was breathtakingly scary.

"But the fox remains; he didn't seal all of it!" One of the Jonin cried out.

"Now for the Eight Trigrams Seal" Minato called out. "I'm going to seal the Kyuubi inside Naruto!"

A puff of smoke followed and a ritual style altar appeared. From it's now shrunken size, the Kyuubi was able to recognize the altar as the ceremonial throne, and realized now that Minato was truly intent on sealing it within the black haired infant. Knowing who's blood ran through the boy the Kyuubi sat on her hunches and waited which no one seemed to notice

Working as quickly as he could, Minato quickly summoned a toad.

Said toad looked around and shouted "Aah… The Kyuubi and Yondaime… What the hell happened to you?"

"Gamatora, I'm entrusting you with the key to this seal," Minato spoke, forced to work fast as his life force waned. "Hurry to Jiraiya-Sensei… stores it within him." With that, he plunged his hand into the toad's gut which causes a scroll to wrap around him and extend his height to that of a full-grown man.

From his spot, Sarutobi finally pieced together the puzzle, "I see… Minato intends to save the village by making his son the new Jinchurriki."

"Got it" Gamatora proclaimed as the seal's key rolled up on the scroll. "Good Bye" the toad said as the Shinigami looked at the toad he opened his palm and the chakra sealed in the scroll appeared in his hand before he thrust the orb into Naruto

"That does it…" Minato muttered as the toad disappeared to carry out its mission. Unaware that the toad didn't have any of Kyuubi's youki sealed away while the Shinigami had a small smirk on its face.

"Naruto this is your father speaking I want you to protect the village with all your heart make me proud son." Minato panted before he finished the seal

The Sandaime Hokage and two unknown Jonin arrive near their fallen Yondaime's body.

Hiruzen saw Naruto and picked him up. Hiruzen looks at Naruto's face. "Naruto, you already lost your father and mother." Said Hiruzen. He looked at two ninja and said, "You two gathers our losses and be ready for the funeral." The Konoha ninja nodded sadly and they uses a leaf Shunshin no Jutsu.

 **1 hour later**

Sarutobi was looking over Naruto's infant form with two figures standing next to him one with a dog mask glaring at the boy and the other looking at him emotionlessly.

"He's your god-son Jiraiya you have to take care of him." Sarutobi said

"No thanks, I won't be bothered by some brat. I'll come by every five months to report my findings but that's it see ya Sarutobi-sensei." Jiraiya said before he jumped out the window.

"We should just kill the demon Hokage-sama." said the Inu Masked Anbu _"That whirlpool whore seduced Minato-sensei, and this brat looks just like her. I'm Minato-sensei's son not this brat."_

"Get out of here now Kakashi before I kill you." Sarutobi said dangerously while Kakashi shunshined away.

"I'm so sorry Naruto I shouldn't have said anything." Sarutobi said before walking out the door to the Council meeting. Once the door closed Yhwach appeared over the crib in _**Shunpo**_.

"That old man is an idiot, not even one yet and people are already calling for your blood, well it's a good thing you will be able to protect yourself now time for the fusion process." Yhwach placed his hand over Naruto's body and blue energy1 covered Naruto's body as Yhwach's eyes moved through each of his Dōjutsu and 7 dragon balls left his body and were absorbed into Naruto. In a flash of light Yhwach was pulled into Naruto's body

 **13 years Later**

 **Konohagakure**

We find Yoshino Nara sitting on the roof of her house looking sadly at a picture of her and her friends Tsume, Akira2, Touka3 and Isami4. But what she was really focused on was the 5 yr old black headed boy with heterochromia eyes, smiling at the camera.

"Hey Yoshi-chan!" she turned to see her best friend Tsume

"What are you…" Tsume started but she saw the picture in her friends hand.

"When do you think he'll come back?" Yoshino asked

"I don't know really, but we just have to believe he will, Naruto-kun all ways keeps his promises he'll keep this one to." Yoshino assured her as they thought back to when their most precious person left.

 **Flashback**

 _Yoshino, Tsume, Akira, Touka, Isami and Tsunade were standing in front of a 5 year old Naruto while he was working on a seal._

 _"_ _Are you sure this will work Naruto-kun?" asked Tsunade while Naruto sighed_

 _"_ _Yes it should, the seals purpose is to allow you to be able separate your Ki, and spirit energy, and when your able to do that I'll be able to train you guys better." said Naruto_

 _"_ _I still don't understand how you got us a Sannin, 2 Jonin, a Ghoul , Hokage's assistant and a Anbu member to ask you to train us." Tsunade said shaking her head with her arms crossed under her bust._

 _"_ _Because I'm awesome like that!" Naruto proclaimed as he continued to work on the seal before_

 _"_ _KAA-CHAN!" Tsume's youngest team distracted him and he made a mistake and the seal activated a shockwave and Tsume's little son Kiba went flying into a tree unconscious. While Jonin, Anbu, and the Hokage arrived to the training ground_

 _They arrived to see Naruto on his knees screaming in pain_

 _"_ _Naruto-kun/sama!" the girls yelled as everyone watch as he changed in front of them his body got smaller and chubbier he looked up and everyone saw that his right eye went from golden to blue and his hair shortened and turned yellow._

 _"_ _T-the s-seal is creating a persona, everything I am is being sealed away… I'll be back I promise AHHHHHH!" he yelled in pain as a flash appeared and a blond blue eyed boy was left in his place while the scarlet red necklace in the shape of wolf's fang that was on his chest was gone_ _._

 **Unknown Place**

 _Naruto awoke to see he was in a forest clearing he looked down at the necklace on his chest and opened it to see his mothers name along with his girls names were inscribed on the back._

 _"_ _I'll get back that's a promise." he whispered_

 _"_ _And you'll be the strongest person alive"_

 _"_ _well of course he would be he's my son after all." he heard two people say_

 _He turned to see his mother and the man his mother called Yhwach behind him._

 _"_ _M-mom?" he asked shocked_

 _"_ _Hi sochi" she said as he tackled her in a hug crying._

 _"_ _How are you here? Where is here anyway?" he asked as tears streamed down his face._

 _"_ _Well this is your mindscape. And I sealed all the remaining chakra I had sacrificing my body which is why it was never found." Kushina answered "But I want you to meet Grandpa Yhwach. We'll be here training you Grandpa Yhwach will fuse with you. I have a couple of years at best before my chakra runs out and I leave as well" Kushina explained while Naruto looked sad before Yhwach walked forward_

 _"_ _Hello Naruto, while here you will be training to take my place but first you can hang out with your Kaa-san." Yhwach said while Naruto nodded his head._

 **End Flashback**

"We have to keep faith that he'll return Yoshi-chan." Tsume said while Yoshino nodded

"I know but that persona it's a mockery to him and Kushina-chan as well." Yoshino said while she and Tsume looked into the sky.

 **With Naruto**

We find a 13 year old Naruto Uzumaki fighting a Snake like Kusa-nin, while his two 'Teammates' watching on in fear of being killed. Said ninja gets the upper hand in the fight and then the Kusa-nin traps Naruto in a tongue like grip and lifts up his shirt to see Shiki-Fuin. "Kukuku so when your anger is roused the Kyuubi releases some of its chakra when you're in a death like situation… Interesting, but you have been in my way for too long so..." He goes through 5 hand seals and ethereal purple like flames appear across his fingers _"Gogyō Fūin!"_ he shouts before slams his hand into the seal.

Naruto cried out in pain as his tenants chakra receded back into the seal and his eyes returned to their normal blue.

"Now be gone" the Kusa-nin throws Naruto aside. Sasuke gets out of his state of shock but is too late because the Kusa-nin stretches his neck out, bites Sasuke in the neck, and releases him to show a seal like mark in the form of three tomoes.

"AHHHHHHH!" Sasuke cried out in pure pain as his body felt like it was on fire.

Sakura snaps out of her stupor and screeches "What did you do to Sasuke-kun?!" She yelled, not even worried about her other teammate.

"I just left him a little gift that will help him avenge his clan." Said the Kusa-nin as he unleashed a small amount of Killer Intent on the weakling.

"W-who a-are you?" asked Sakura fear in her voice.

"I'm Orochimaru of The Sannin" Said Orochimaru.

"What do you want with Sasuke-kun!" screeched the howler monkey

"That is of no concern for you my dear, I must leave now but I will say this Sasuke will come to me for power and nothing will stop him Kukuku." he said as he vanished into the darkness.

Sakura just shrugs off whatever he said and proceeded to take 'her' Sasuke-kun away to somewhere safe, abandoning her whiskered teammate.

 **Same Area**

An unconscious Naruto groans and slowly sits up. "Ugh, w-where am I?" asked the groggy blonde as he sat up and runs everything that happened within his head and then bolts right up remembering what happened,

"Crap where did everyone go?" said Naruto he looks around seeing no around and came to a conclusion and suddenly he went from shocked to angry to pissed

"I don't believe it…. THOSE FUCKERS LEFT ME!" He roared before he hunched over and clutched his stomach in pain and fell to his knees. "Wh-what's wrong with me? Why does it feel like my stomach is gonna burst open?" he asked himself and cries out as the pain grows to untold levels.

"Th-that Kusa Ninja did something to me… Oh Kami the pain!" He said as he cries out even louder and rolls over onto his back and rips his jacket open, revealing the persona seal that was glowing red.

 **Mindscape**

Kurami's eyes snapped open as she felt a powerful surge of energy emit from her vessel she looks around to see the seal from the incident was ripped down the middle and then she started grinning like a maniac. **"Finally. That ningen with the snake fetish has fucked up big time. At long last Naruto can take back control."** she said with excitement in her voice.

She moved one of her tails to wrap around a figure that was sleeping on her head and placed the figure down in front of her. The figure was 5'8", the body of a fighter but not like a weightlifter but a body built for a martial artist. He wore his favourite outfit(ABOVE!).

" **Naruto-sama, it's time to wake up. The seal has been damaged!"** Kurami said as she shook the real Naruto awake. Naruto groaned and opened his eyes showing the Rinnegan, before they turned to their slitted heterochromia colors.

"C'mon Kura-chan why'd ya wake me?" he asked with a yawn as he stretched his arms out

" **The seal is gone you can use this opportunity to get your body back!"** Kurami said while Naruto got a big grin on his face.

"Finally!" he said before he turned to the dragon balls that were embedded into statues of him his mindscape returned to the forest it was before instead of the sewer. He looked around and saw his persona on the ground looking at both him and Kurami.

"W-who are you?!" The persona, who from now on will be known as weakling, screamed. Naruto gave a grin as he slipped past the bars of the cage that kept him from controlling his body, he stopped and looking at it thinking _'Tch, this will have to go… I'll have to find Jiraiya to get key to this damn seal'_

"Well I am the 'true' you!" Naruto said glaring at the weakling.

Before the weakling could protest or really do anything, Naruto disappeared. Weakling was thinking it was some kind of hallucination, when he felt a feeling of coldness and emptiness envelop him he looked down to see a small hole where his heart was supposed to be.

"Looking for this…?" Hearing a mocking call, Weakling turned around to see Naruto standing there with his missing heart in his left hand, grinning insanely. Weakling stumbled forward before collapsing down, dead. Naruto looked at the body before picking up and throwing it along with the heart to Kurami, before disappearing from his mind.

 **Outside**

Naruto's persona's body along with the clothes and headband fell to the ground leaving behind the original Naruto as the persona's fell and burst into millions of pieces. Naruto looked around and breath the air of the elemental nations for the first time in 8 years.

"Great to be back." he muttered before he looked at the necklace on his chest before he channeled chakra into it causing it to glow slightly.

 **With Yoshino and Tsume**

Yoshino and Tsume were walking to their rooms when their necklaces started glowing catching their attention they looked at each other shocked before smiling

 **With Akira and Touka**

Akira was sorting through some papers, when her bracelet glowed making her smile tearfully. Touka at the same time was serving coffee at one of the restaurants, when her earning glowed and vibrated slightly.

 **With Tsunade and Isami**

Tsunade was currently sitting on a roof in a small village. She was looking at the moon when her bracelet started glowing her eyes widened before she smiled with tears in her eyes. Isami was sitting in her room at one of the Akatsuki's hideout, when her ring glowed causing her to burst into tears.

They all looked to the moon _"Naruto-kun/sama"_ they thought

 **With Naruto**

Naruto smiled before he cut the chakra link to the necklace when his smile fell from his face

" _That persona was an idiot, it not only looked like Minato it wanted to be Hokage to these people. The class he gradated with ain't shit, they ignore him not one of them reached out to him. Iruka was the one who first called him dobe, and he had no problem with that. What the hell it's like he couldn't get angry or something!"_ he thought shaking his head

Searching for the nearest power level, Naruto took to the air, and flew through the trees before stopping quickly to look down at a clearing where three Iwa Shinobi had setup camp.

"What the Hell?" said one Iwa Shinobi, as he looked up, and pointed to Naruto while the other two Iwa Shinobi jumped away.

"Hello, I need your scroll" Naruto said while descending to the ground and the trio of Iwa Shinobi just laughed at him.

"Or what? You leaf tree hugger. You leaf bastards are pathetic excuse for Shinobi" said the leader of the trio while he along with the other two just laughed.

"Coming from a member of a village that holds a grudge against a dead man that's really pathetic" Naruto said with the leader of the trio of Iwa Shinobi glaring at him at him.

"What did you say!" they yelled

"I won't repeat myself so it's time you guys die." said Naruto before he vanished and reappeared in front of the leader with his right arm in the Iwa Shinobi's torso.

"W-What...are...y-you?" said the Iwa Genin, as he saw Naruto grin at him, and sensed his two comrades frozen in fear.

"Since you asked me so nicely I'll tell you what I am. I'm a Reiō, and Heir to the Uzumaki Clan! And you are dead!" said Naruto before removing his arm from the Genin and the Iwa Shinobi fell to the ground.

"Bastard!" said the next Iwa Genin, who was going through hand signs, and was about to unleash an Earth Jutsu before he was incinerated by a wave of incredible hot flames that Naruto sent from his palm.

"Your next" said Naruto with the Iwa Shinobi waving his hands and getting on his knees to show he surrendered only for a chakra chain to pierce his head

" _Fuck team 7. I'm going have some fun"_ he thought with a feral grin before taking the scrolls and walking away whistling

 **Several Days Later**

 **Forest Of Death Central Tower**

"Congratulations to all of you, who made it this far, and welcome to the next stage of the Chunin Exams. Normally we would give you all a Month to prepare for the Finals, but given how there are so many of you, we have to go through Preliminary Rounds to thin out the ranks, and ensure only the best from each village advances to the Finals" said the Hiruzen while seeing one person he wished was here to compete in the Prelims.

Uzumaki Naruto.

No one has seen him in the exams not that anyone cared

Hinata Hyuga could be seen in a state of complete depression, as she had come to the conclusion that Naruto had fallen in the Forest of Death when he wasn't seen among the other Genin there.

" _I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you how I felt" thought Hinata,_ as she was in an emotional state between sorrow

"If anyone here feels unable to compete, please raise your hands, and leave for a different section of the tower where a team of Shinobi will escort you back into the village" said the Hokage, as he saw some of the Shinobi fidget a little, and Kabuto looking to raise his hand.

"Pathetic! Is this how you failed 7 times Kabuto you should just quit being an Shinobi if you don't have the balls to compete" said a new voice, as a figure walked into the room, and gained the attention, and the Jonin and Hokage were shocked to see it was the real Naruto Uzumaki

"N-Naruto?" asked the Hokage while everyone else looked shocked.

"Oh yes Old Man we'll be talking about what you've done later" said Naruto

"Y-Your back." everyone listened as Sarutobi continued " but how did you get control of your body back?"

"I killed the Naruto that's been in control of my body since the incident." Naruto said while Hinata had tears in her eyes

"Naruto I'm sure tha-"

"That persona was a sorry excuse of a Shinobi while letting people walk over him but not me." Naruto interrupted sensing that Sarutobi was going to lecture him "But if anyone calls me out of my name or threaten me I will kill them Hokage-sama you can bet on that." Naruto finished as his killer intent flooded the room sending everyone to the ground witnessing there deaths, before he released the pressure and all the Genin looked at him in fear.

* * *

 **1) Blue like Starrk's reiatsu from Bleach**

 **2) Mado Akira from Tokyo Ghoul(The One from Season Two)**

 **3) Kirishima Touka from Tokyo Ghoul**

 **4) Fem. Itachi**

 **Review, ask and all that jazz!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Preliminaries

**God-like/Cold/Somewhat Dark/ Calculative/Insanely Intelligent/Insanely Perceptive/Ruthless/Bloodthirsty/Immortal Naruto**

 **Half-Angel, Half-Devil, God, Sayian, Shinigami, Vasto Lorde Hollow, Quincy, Kitsune Demon, Juubi, Transcendent, Reiō Naruto**

 **EMS/Rinnegan/Taka no Me(Hawk Eye)/Kotei no Me(Emperor's Eye)/Futton/Meiton /Shōton/Bakuton/Hyōton/Yōton/Jiton/Shakuton/Shikotsumyaku/Kōton/Ranton/Jinton/Mokuton/Reiatsu, Ki using/Master Swordsman/Bukijutsu Master/Fuinjutsu Master/Shunpo, Sonido, Hirenkyaku Master/Legilimens/Occlumens/Mind Control Master/Shapeshifter/"A – The Almighty" Naruto/Kidō Master**

 **Appearance: Standing at 5'8", Naruto has slicked back black as night hair with an occasional part of his hair being white. He has an 8-pack with a scar that covers it from above his pelvis to below his throat, another one on the left side of his throat and face. He has one more scar that on his right shoulder. His body is that of an athlete. His face is lean and his skin is similar to an Uchiha pale. His right eye is golden and the left one is royal purple, his pupils are slit like cats. Also if you care about what his voice would be it's the same as Grimmjow's from Bleach.**

 **Outfit: He wears a simple black t-shirt with 'A' letter on his short sleeves, jeans that reached beneath his knees with a black belt, and a rectangular silver plate acting as buckle with an 'A' letter signifying his status as The Almighty. On his left wrist is a simple five-pointed quincy cross, that has the exact one but blue and smaller in the middle.**

 **Warning: Some Gore, Violence, Cursing, Sex, Mind Controlling, Mind Breaking, Humiliation(propably), Massive Harem, Extremely Submissive Woman, Uzumakicest**

 **Elements from Naruto, Bleach, Harry Potter and maybe some other anime, movie, game or book.**

 **I do not own Naruto or Bleach or the weapons or techniques portaied in any anime above except for O.C. Techniques and Jutsu**

" **Mito" Demon**

"Kushina" Characters Dialogs

" _Tsunade" Character thought/Flashback_

 ** _"Mugetsu" Zanpakuto, Technique, Kidō_**

 **Story Start**

 **Forest of Death**

 **Tower**

After saying his piece Naruto stood in the back of the Genin with his arms crossed, while the Jonin were lost in thought

" _Yummy, Naruto-kun certainly filled out nicely!."_ Yoshino thought licking her lips

" _I hope Naruto-kun doesn't kill Kiba, even though it was Kiba's fault he was sealed away in the first place."_ thought Tsume

" _No! I was to late, now the demon is at full strength. I should've killed him when I had the chance on the wave mission!"_ Kakashi thought clenching his fist _"Wait! He's been sealed away 10 years, he's bound to be out of shape! That's it I'll train Sasuke to kill him! Then I'll share Minato-sensei's jutsu with him once I get into the Namikaze Compound_!" Kakashi thought with a smirk. To bad for him Naruto kept in shape by training with Kurami.

" _Shit! He's back now it'll be even harder to get Tsume's attention!"_ Asuma thought with clenched teeth as he glared at Naruto. **(Yes, Asuma will have a crush on Tsume, as I don't want to add Kurenai to harem I hate her)**

" _Naruto-sama is back! Yes now we can let our youth explode in a spar like old times!"_ Gai thought with a smile as he remembered the spars he and Naruto had even though Naruto was only five he could still keep up with Gai using his Ki.

" _Did me placing the Five prong seal on him release his true self? Well whatever he's been sealed for 10 years, he shouldn't be to much of a problem."_ Orochimaru thought

The Preliminaries started with names coming up on a hidden screen that would reveal who would be fighting who. Sasuke fought one of Kabuto's teammates while the glasses wearing spy of Orochimaru had quit and chose to ignore Naruto's taunting about him being a coward. Of course, Naruto knew the boy was not what he appeared, as the memories of what he recalled from his persona's interactions with Kabuto had made the boy suspect something was off.

The Uchiha was victorious in his match, but just barely, and the boy had been taken away by Kakashi to seal away the Curse Seal that Orochimaru gave him. Next up was the boy the other Naruto had met earlier wearing makeup and fighting Kabuto's secondary teammate with the ability to bend his body all over the place. The boy from Suna, who went by the name of Kankuro turned out to be a puppet, and the real one was hiding in the white wrappings where everyone else thought the puppet had been. Then two Shinobi from Sound tried their hands next each one facing off against Leaf Shinobi with Zaku losing to Shino and Kin losing to Shikamaru. Ino and Sakura had their pathetic excuse of a match, but it ended with a double knockout with neither girl being the victor while their "rivalry" put to an end, and their friendship restored.

Then came Naruto's match against the boy responsible for his sealing, Kiba Inuzuka.

"All right! We got lucky and faced a weakling. Come on Akamaru let's win this one! Akamaru?" said Kiba seeing the dog shake his head no and looking afraid of Naruto. Because it was obvious that he forgot what happened earlier

"Your dog is smart. He knows when you both are out of you league. " said Naruto, as he flashed with _**Shunpo**_ , and appeared in the arena below while shocking everyone except the higher ups from Konoha seeing him do it.

"Shut up! Just because you know a trick or two doesn't make you better then me" said Kiba, as he leaped off the rail, and landed a few feet from Naruto.

"Oh I know a lot more then just a 'trick or two' Kiba. You have no idea what I know," said Naruto

"Naruto!" a voice called causing Naruto to look at Tsume "Please, don't kill him." she said while Kiba and the Genin looked confused as to why his own mother would ask for Naruto to don't kill him, he wouldn't after all kill Kiba… right?

"Well that saves his life." Naruto said "But that doesn't keep him out of the hospital." he finished before he focused back on Kiba

"I'm not afraid of you!" said Kiba, as he charged towards Naruto with the intent of taking his head off, and his aim was true.

Had Naruto not moved his head to the right, kneed Kiba right the gut with enough force to send him flying back, and hitting the wall with enough velocity that it collapsed upon impact.

"Weak." said Naruto before he flashed back up to the railing and sat down by the wall.

"Impressive display of power Naruto-san," said Shino while his bugs were going crazy inside his body and telling him the boy's power was insane.

"Thanks I guess, do you feel any kind of anger at me for knocking your teammate out?" said Naruto seeing Shino shake his head no.

"Kiba was fighting an opponent he couldn't win against and dug a deep hole for himself by insulting you in order to compensate for his own feelings of fear." said Shino with Naruto nodding.

"You know that's why I like you Abarame's, always know the right thing to say." said Naruto before he looked at the screen and heard the gasp from Hinata at seeing the names on it.

 **Hinata Hyuga VS Neji Hyuga**

" _No! Not that"_ thought Hinata, as she looked from the screen to her cousin, and he was smirking at her.

 _"Its time to put Hinata-sama in her place and show her crush the difference between us"_ thought Neji, as he went to the arena floor, ignoring Gai's words of warning to not make this personal, and got ready for his fight with his cousin.

"Do your best Hinata," said Shino seeing Hinata look at him, then Kurenai, who nodded in agreement, and then Naruto who was leaning against the wall with his eyes close.

"I will." said Hinata, as she made her way down, and faced Neji.

"Do you think she can win?" said Asuma while walking over to Kurenai.

"She's got confidence issues, but when push comes to shove, I'm hoping Hinata can rise above this, and show her true potential," said Kurenai, as she tried to help the girl, but it was hard considering Hinata's Father, and the Hyuga Clan in general were not what you would call a... positive influence.

"You should give up Hinata-sama. The Chunin Exams is not a place for one so spoiled like yourself. You have a duty to be the Heiress of the Hyuga Clan. Just give up and live a life without burdens aside from childbirth," said Neji while getting many glares from those in the room with the majority of them being female.

"D-Don't say t-that! I'm n-not s-s-spoiled. I'm h-here to p-prove I h-have changed," said Hinata seeing her cousin snarl with his Byakugan active.

"Changed? You're stuttering! Your eyes move left and right with uncertainty. You will never change Hinata-sama. Fate cannot be changed. It will forever be your destiny to be weak!" said Neji seeing Hinata shivering at his harsh words.

"What a weakling." said Naruto from above them

"What did you say commoner?" said Neji while turning around to stare at Naruto.

"Shut your damn mouth, already fight her don't talk down to her. Slaves should show respect to their masters" Naruto said smirking while Neji looking ready to shoot flames from his eyes

"Wha-mmmph" Neji tried to say but found his ability to speak hampered as ring of energy clamped onto his mouth.

"When the fights finished the ring comes off." Naruto said "I'd advise against touching it, one wrong move and it explodes." Naruto said as he saw Neji trying to pull of the ring of energy before his eyes widen and he stopped

"I'm ready Neji. Let's fight!" said Hinata in a stutter, as she activated her eyes, and got ready to do battle with her cousin.

 _'So that's how it is Hinata-sama. You're trying to impress him so your trying to grow a spine. Well, its time to break it, and break you of this new found strength right in front of him"_ thought Neji, as he got into his Gentle Fist stance, and the it was clear as day that the battle was on.

And sadly... Hinata lost.

Still, Hinata had done well holding her own against Neji, who had better training, more confidence, knew things that she did not, and was aiming to kill the Hyuga girl. Hinata used her skills to disable her opponents. It wasn't in her heart to fight much less kill her own blood despite that person being a total asshole at the moment.

Neji however, did have it in his heart though, and proved it when he moved in for the kill when Hinata continued to rise to fight against him. Despite her injuries, Hinata endure his words, his assault, and used some truth filled words of her own to hit a very sore spot in his heart to provoke the attempt of killing the Hyuga girl. Even then, Hinata stood her ground, ready to face the end without fear, knowing she had given her all, and not afraid to die with that fact seen by everyone today.

However, just because Neji had aimed to kill, it didn't mean the Hyuga would succeed in hitting his target, as three Jounin intercepted him, and prevented the kill. Neji did not like their intervention, stating they were only protecting the Main family from shame of losing one of its members after the ring had dissipated, but Gai had shaken his head no when his student looked at him, he then looked up to Naruto.

"You should just ignore her. She's a loser. Just like you. Don't think because you beat a Shinobi from a clan doesn't make you better then what you already are. A loser will be a loser no matter what. Fate is Fate," said Neji while watching Naruto watch Hinata until the girl was out of sight and in an instant no one could track... the Uzumaki was right in his face.

"Care to repeat that again?" said Naruto in a monotone voice

"Naruto" said Asuma in a warning tone knowing that if the boy did anything, he would be disqualified, and thus make Neji even happier.

"I said a loser will be a loser no matter what. Fate is Fate," said Neji though there was less conviction in his voice and a hint of fear. Before a extremely sadistic grin came upon Naruto's face showing his fangs

"Then I guess it's your fate to die before your next birthday. I might not care for Hinata, but I don't think arrogant pieces of trash deserve to live after beating their family into a bloodly pulp wouldn't you say slave?" asked Naruto still smirking "I might not be able to kill you now, but who knows what the future holds." Naruto continued as he let out a demonic chuckle that caused everyone to shiver "Oh and maybe you can ask the Shinigami, if you can meet Fate and ask her why she does what she does hmm" he finished before he walked away from the scared Hyuga.

The next match came in the form of Tenten fighting Temari from Suna with both girls becoming excited despite everything that had just happened. Tenten had unleashed her weapons on Temari, but the Suna Kunoichi was too much for the Leaf Kunoichi, and the Wind Jutsu she used to knock away the projectile weapons. Temari then added insult to injury with her fan being used to hurt Tenten in the spinal column and further reinforced the fact that Suna came to the Exams to win. Hurting people was just a bonus for them.

This was further proven by Gaara no Sabaku fighting Rock Lee with the latter fighting with everything he had and more so when opening almost all of the Eight Celestial Gates. By this point, Kakashi had come back, missing the fight Naruto had with Kiba, and saw things with his Sharingan in order to use what he saw to help train Sasuke.

Sadly for Lee, his opponent was a Jinchurriki like Naruto, and had more control over his power then Naruto's persona ever had with Kurami. Not surprising since Gaara's seal was designed for that purpose in being weak enough for the boy to use his demon's power to control sand in such a deadly manner. It was also made to be the ultimate shield given how Shukaku was the weakest of the nine and thus had to think on how to fight defensively over that of offense means like the other Biju did. Although the match ended with Lee disqualified as Gai had intervened before Gaara could kill him

After that, the matches pretty much neared the end, as Chouji faced Dosu, and the latter won by putting the former to sleep using those metal bracers on his arms to admit sound vibrations that attacked the sensory part of the brain responsible for controlling when a person sleeps. With the Preliminaries now over, all that remained was to determine, who would face who in one Month's time, and in front of the public masses.

First Match: Naruto Uzumaki VS Neji Hyuga

Second Match: Gaara no Sabaku VS Sasuke Uchiha

Third Match: Dosu Kinta VS Shikamaru Nara

Fourth Match: Shino Aburame VS Kankuro no Sabaku

Fifth Match: Temari no Sabaku VS Winner of Fourth Match

"These are the matches that will take place in one Month. Train well," said the Sandaime as everyone walked out Naruto walked to Tsume and Yoshino before the other Genin could start nosing around in his business.

 **And Cut**

 **That's it for now.** **Very late right now**


	3. Chapter 3 - Finals

**God-like/Cold/Somewhat Dark/ Calculative/Insanely Intelligent/Insanely Perceptive/Ruthless/Bloodthirsty/Immortal Naruto**

 **Half-Angel, Half-Devil, God, Sayian, Shinigami, Vasto Lorde Hollow, Quincy, Kitsune Demon, Juubi, Transcendent, Reiō Naruto**

 **EMS/Rinnegan/Taka no Me(Hawk Eye)/Kotei no Me(Emperor's Eye)/Futton/Meiton /Shōton/Bakuton/Hyōton/Yōton/Jiton/Shakuton/Shikotsumyaku/Kōton/Ranton/Jinton/Mokuton/Reiatsu, Ki using/Master Swordsman/Bukijutsu Master/Fuinjutsu Master/Shunpo, Sonido, Hirenkyaku Master/Legilimens/Occlumens/Mind Control Master/Shapeshifter/"A – The Almighty" Naruto/Kidō Master**

 **Appearance: Standing at 5'8", Naruto has slicked back black as night hair with an occasional part of his hair being white. He has an 8-pack with a scar that covers it from above his pelvis to below his throat, another one on the left side of his throat and face. He has one more scar that on his right shoulder. His body is that of an athlete. His face is lean and his skin is similar to an Uchiha pale. His right eye is golden and the left one is royal purple, his pupils are slit like cats. Also if you care about what his voice would be it's the same as Grimmjow's from Bleach.**

 **Outfit: He wears a simple black t-shirt with 'A' letter on his short sleeves, jeans that reached beneath his knees with a black belt, and a rectangular silver plate acting as buckle with an 'A' letter signifying his status as The Almighty. On his left wrist is a simple five-pointed quincy cross, that has the exact one but blue and smaller in the middle.**

 **Warning: Some Gore, Violence, Cursing, Sex, Mind Controlling, Mind Breaking, Humiliation(propably), Massive Harem, Extremely Submissive Woman, Uzumakicest**

 **Elements from Naruto, Bleach, Harry Potter and maybe some other anime, movie, game or book.**

 **I do not own Naruto or Bleach or the weapons or techniques portaied in any anime above except for O.C. Techniques and Jutsu**

" **Mito" Demon**

"Kushina" Characters Dialogs

" _Tsunade" Character thought/Flashback_

 ** _"Mugetsu" Zanpakuto, Technique, Kidō_**

 **Story Start**

 **Next Day**

Naruto was currently walking through the village, towards the hot-springs lost in thought about what the Sandaime just told him

 **Flashback**

Naruto stood before Hiruzen with a look of curiosity

"What's the problem Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked while Sarutobi had a slight frown

" _Never thought I would miss being called old man."_ Hiruzen thought before looking to Naruto "I have a sensei for you during the month break." Hiruzen said

"No thanks, I don't need sensei." Naruto said while shaking his head negatively

"But Naruto you've been sealed for 10 years, and plus Jiraiya is more than willing to train you." Hiruzen explained

"I said that I don't need a sen…Wait did you just say Jiraiya?" Naruto asked when Hiruzen nodded as an evil smirk flashed on Naruto's face to fast for Hiruzen to see it "Ok so where is he?" Naruto asked

"If I know him like I do, then he will be at the hot springs." Hiruzen answered as Naruto turned around and left

 **End Flashback**

" **So what are you going to do?"** Kurami asked knocking Naruto out of his inner thoughts

"Well I promised you that I would get all of your power back, and if what Kushina-chan said was accurate then Minato would give the Yang half of your youki to Jiraiya. All we need to do is knock him unconscious and extract the chakra from the key he probably has stored in his body." Naruto said as he felt Kurami nod in his mindscape

" **Hey I have a question. If you are Yhwach-sama's successor and he fused with the Juubi then that makes you the Sandaime Juubi right?"** Kurami asked while Naruto internally nodded **"Ok then what did you do with your mothers soul? I mean you and her were mating like rabbits, and then when it was time for her to leave you focused your chakra into her so what happened?"** Kurami asked while Naruto blushed lightly at the memories of when he and his mother spent their free time exploring the world of sex together.

"Well I put her soul into a pocket dimension with my Kamui. I can't resurrect her here, but in another realm I could that's why we need to bring peace to this realm like we promised Grandpa Yhwach and get the hell out of here." Naruto said

" **You do know that I'm tied to this realm, I can't dimension hop."** Kurami reminded

"Yes I know that's why you are going to rule it." Naruto said smirking

" **R-rule what?"** Kurami asked after a moment of silence

"The humans of this realm have enslaved your brothers and sisters, you deserve some payback. That's why I'm going to find all traces of your power and absorb it through the seal. Also thanks to the memories of Grandpa Yhwach and Shodaime Juubi I know where we can find traces of Juubi's left over youki and have you absorb it." Naruto said hearing Kurami gasp

" **But aren't you worried that I'll turn on you if I have that much power?"** Kurami asked

"No, I trust you with my life. You had plenty of chances to kill me so that you can be left to the idiot and have a incompetent container to manipulate, after me and Kushina-chan destroyed all the fail-safes Minato put on the seal. I know that I can trust you, just like my mother did, and when we kill that bastard who is responsible for the events 13 years ago you'll be the supreme ruler of the Elemental Nations." Naruto said

" **I like the sound of that."** Kurami said with a tear in her eye that she wiped away with one of her tails **"You can also go to my various dens, I have lots of excess youki all over the place their that only me and my containers should be able to inhabit. As well as Uzushiogakure, my youki should be all over the place their thanks to a seal that I helped your Uzumaki ancestor with."** Kurami reported **"The seal allows my youki to grow and keep regenerating into the land, that gave the Uzumaki their immunity to my power and they grew accustomed to it to the fact that they weren't fully human, with Yhach-sama being your ancestor and all."** Kurama said while Naruto's eyes widen before he nodded before the sound of a creepy giggle caught his attention looking up he saw that he was at the hot springs.

"Show time." Naruto said walking towards the giggle stealthily

" **How are you going to knock him unconscious?"** Kurami asked

"Hmmm...lets see" Naruto said as he saw a old man with long white hair looking over the fence and from the way his shoulder was moving, the bottle of lotion, as well as a pill bottle that read Viagra beside him he could see the man was jacking off with a perverted giggle. Narrowing his eyes in disgust, Naruto floated up to a higher vantage point to see what he was looking at only to find that Yoshino, Tsume, Akira, and Touka were using the private spring that he gave them money for earlier. "I'm going to castrate that old bastard!" Naruto answered before summoning a broadsword from Reishi Participles **1**.

Jiraiya of Sannin was doing his research, on the fine specimens of women. He had just found this spot while heading toward his usual place when he saw the beautiful women enter a room that was specially owned by the owners of the Hot-spring which were members of the Uzumaki Clan, but the Uzumaki clan own lots of Restaurants, Hot-springs, Weapon Stores, Hotels, and Grocery Stores.

And as far as he knows his godson the one he abandoned was sealed away in a shell of his former self and that was fine with him, because now he didn't have to worry about the brat getting in his way till he actually went to find the brat.

As he was close to busting his nut, unbelievable godly pain erupted from his balls and penis before blood plastered up and a girlish scream erupted from his throat as he fell out of the tree

All around the village people looked up while the women smirked as the feeling of a pervert in a world of pain rushed through them, while the men suddenly shivered and grabbed their manhood's.

The women in the hot spring ran out clad in towels to see Naruto standing over a twitching Jiraiya, they saw blood where his penis was suppose to be, they also noticed that their was residue of lotion on his hands which got the wheels turning in their heads

Naruto turned to them and smiled but they could see the rage in his eyes "Hello himes, I hope you had fun in the hot-spring because this old pervert was beating his meat watching you." Naruto said the girls eyes widen before they glared at Jiraiya who had passed out from the pain. The girls went to go get dressed leaving Naruto alone with the body of the pervert.

Naruto walked up to Jiraiya, flipped him over and placed his hand on his head and concentrated "You feel that Kurami-chan?" Naruto asked mentally

" **Yeah, the other half of my youki is in this human."** Kurami answered

"Not for long." Naruto smirked as he focused on the other chakra signature inside of Jiraiya and activated his Rinnegan once he pinpointed the other signature, Naruto took a deep breath **_"Bansho Ten'in!"_** a bulge appeared under Jiraiya's skin as it moved it's way up to his mouth and the unconscious perverted toad sage puked up a orange toad.

The orange toad Gerotora looked around to see Jiraiya unconscious and Naruto smirking at him.

" **What did you do to Jiraiya boy?"** Gerotora growled

"Castrated him." Naruto said causing the Gerotora's eyes to widen as Naruto stepped forward "You have something I want." Naruto said while the toad looked confused

" **Oh and what is that?"** Gerotora asked

"The yang half of Kurami-chan's chakra, I want it." Naruto said while the toads eyes widen

" **You won't be getting it."** Gerotora growled while Naruto chuckled

"Oh you don't have a choice in the matter." Naruto said smirking as he pulled up his shirt and the _**Shiki Fuin**_ appeared on his stomach causing Gerotora eyes to widen before a chakra arm shot through the seal and grabbed the scroll and Gerotora then felt himself getting weaker "Your strength that keeps you to this realm is the yang half of Kurami's chakra and s'she taking it back." Naruto explained

" **W-why are you doing this?"** Gerotora asked

"Because I promised her that I'll get her power back." Naruto said

" **She killed your father! Why would you even trust the Kyuubi!"**

"Because unlike your summoners, she was there, Minato sacrificed my life for a village who just spits on his last wish daily, and the pervert leaves to travel around and peep and write his stupid porn for 13 whole years, not even a visit or a letter." Naruto said as the last of Kurami's chakra was retrieved as the chakra arm diminished

" **You could've signed the contract and we would've given you the power."** Gerotora said

"No you would've gave it to me when you wanted to, I don't like it when people try to control my life. I'm no idiot, you wouldn't have given me the youki if you thought I wasn't the child of prophecy." Naruto said with a smirk as Gerotora's eyes widen

" **How do you know of the prophecy?"** Gerotora asked

"The one who created it told me." Naruto said "Now you should head back, I won't sign the toad contract, I want nothing to do with Minato or his techniques." Naruto said

" **But if you do this, you can never learn the Rasengan or the Hiraishin."** Gerotora tried to explain

"The Rasengan was created by my mother who taught it to Minato, and the Hiraishin was an incomplete time-space jutsu that he only learned through the art of sealing which was taught to him by my mother." Naruto said "My mother wasn't a fool to teach the idiot Uzumaki sealing because she knew he was teaching Jiraiya the same seals she was teaching him. But I completed the Hiraishin during my… incarceration, I don't need a kunai or marker. It's more fun that way. Bye Bye." Naruto said walking away from the toad that looked at him wide eyed and dispersed leaving Jiraiya's unconscious form on the ground.

"How are you feeling Kurami-chan?" Naruto asked

" **Perfect! I feel whole again."**

"Good, I'm happy for you." Naruto said with a smirk

 **Senju/Uzumaki Estate**

Naruto was sitting on the couch of his home across from the girls

"So tell me how have you girls been since I've been sealed away?" Naruto asked

"…Fine!" they said as they shifted in their seats

"Don't lie to me." Naruto said seriously as they looked to him "The most prominent memory the persona had of each of you were looks of disgust and hatred." Naruto said

"Fine, we hated that thing!" Yoshino exclaimed "We had to watch as it dragged your name and Kushina-chan's name through the mud. We thought it would be better if we just stayed out of the persona's way till you got control of your body back." she whispered at the end as the girls nodded

"Well, I'm back now. I won't be sealed away anymore." Naruto smiled as he pulled them into a group hug, causing them to smile

"We all will hold you to that." Akira said before they could continue a surge of chakra appeared outside the Estate sighing Naruto extracted himself from the hug and _**Shunpo**_ ' _ **d**_ to the gate and opened it to see a bear masked Anbu

"Yes?' Naruto asked

"Hokage-sama wishes to see you Naruto-sama." Bear said before he vanished in a swirl of leaves

" _Probably found Jiraiya."_ Naruto thought before he vanished in a burst of _**Shunpo**_.

 **Hokage's Office**

Sarutobi was confused on how he should feel, an hour ago some academy students found Jiraiya unconscious by the hot springs, he was castrated by what looked like a sword wound.

"I know Naruto had something to do with this, but should I be angry or indifferent? Jiraiya abandoned Naruto, but Jiraiya is like a son to me. So whose side do I choose?" Sarutobi asked himself before he looked up as Naruto fazed into existence before his desk.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked

"Yes, did you have something to do with Jiraiya-kun being castrated and hospitalized?" Hiruzen asked

"Yes I did, Jiraiya seems to have thought it would be a good idea to play with himself while watching a 2 Clans Head, Hokage's Secretary and a civilian. He seems to escape proper punishment for peeping, the beatings he gets when he's caught seem to not make sense so I did what I thought was appropriate." Naruto said

"By castrating him?" Sarutobi asked

"Yes." Naruto said simply

"Don't you feel sorry at all, he is your god-father?"

"The God-father that abandoned me, I have no bond with the man whatsoever." Naruto said "Like I told you, I need no sensei." Naruto said before he yawned "If that is all Hokage-sama, I'm sleepy so I will see you at the Chunin Exams," Naruto said as he turned around before he looked over his shoulder "Orochimaru was in the village for the Sharingan, you can bet that he has something else planned and it has to do with Suna's unstable Jinchurriki keep your eyes open old man." Naruto finished as he was enveloped by his shadow that took him to the subdimension where his servants were, leaving Hiruzen deep in thought.

 **Month Later**

During the month before finals, not much happened Naruto trained to make sure he was at hundred percent. He spent some pleasurable time with his servants, as well as few dates with his himes.

But now in the village of Konoha, great chatter and excitement could be seen and felt. Today was the day of the finals for the Chunin Exams. Many had come out to Konoha to witness these matches. There was a lot of talk of the last Uchiha participating in the finals. But among the high ranking ninja and some people who had mild knowledge of the shinobi who were fighting, were anticipating one person to watch. Naruto Uzumaki.

The stadium was full, it was loud and bristling with people. In the stadium were the seven contestants of the nine, Dosu Kinuta had dropped off the face of the planet after a run in with Naruto, Sasuke was still out of the village with Kakashi.

Naruto stood beside Shikamaru, drinking some kind of juice, when Hiruzen stood up and walked to the edge of the balcony before he spoke "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Finals of this Chunin Selection Exam. We are about to begin with the first round of fights. Please sit back and enjoy the performance these young Shinobi will put up for you and remember to cheer them on."

The proctor, Genma, allowed a few moments for the crowd's cheers and roars of anticipation to settle down. When he was sure that they could hear him properly, he spoke, "The first match up is between Hyuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto."

As the other contestants walked off the field Naruto turned to face Neji, a bored expression on his face, while Neji looked at him in arrogantly his belief in fate, boosting his confidence.

Genma stepped forward, and turning to each of the two combatants in turn, he asked, "Ready?"

Neji nodded while Naruto smirked before his face returned to boredom taking that as he was ready Genma declared "Begin!"

The entire stadium fell silent, waiting to see who would throw the first hit "You should give up. Fate has decided that I will be the victor in this battle." Neji spoke coldly slipping into the Jyuken stance.

"…." Naruto remained silent as he thought _'I would kill him, but I promised Hizashi that I would never harm his son, so I should just end it in one move.'_ before he saw Neji charging at him "To easy." Naruto muttered

When Neji didn't get a response he thought Naruto was ignoring him, angered he charged at the god when he was in range he shot his right arm toward Naruto's chest, only for Naruto to slap away his attack with his left hand and his right to connect with his jaw and everything went black

There was utter silence in the arena, as Neji's body stood there motionlessly before he fell to the ground out cold, everyone was wide eyed for the first time in history a shinobi was knocked out by a single punch in the Chunin Exams, 15 seconds is how long the match lasted beating the record of 1 minute set by Minato Namikaze.

"W-winner by knockout Naruto Uzumaki." Genma announced in shock

Naruto _**shunpo'd**_ next to Shikamaru on the balcony set aside for the exam participants. A lot of looks being thrown his way by some of the Genin present, he looked at the murderous gaze of the Ichibi Jinchurriki, and smirked at him a bit arrogantly ( _ **Hey you can't blame he is the strongest person alive… or dead for that matter, let him be a little arrogant!**_ )

Genma announced the next match up between Shikamaru and Temari.

Over the course of several minutes, Shikamaru had managed to maneuver Temari into a position where he was able to finally capture her using his shadow jutsu. The entire stadium was then stunned when he summarily forfeited, claiming that he was too low on charka to do anything about it.

Dissatisfied, the spectators had grumbled further when Kankuro forfeited his own match before it even started, granting Shino an automatic win.

With a sigh, Genma then announced the next match Sasuke versus Gaara.

Gaara appeared in the arena in a swirl of sand and spike of chakra. His dead gaze was locked on an increasingly flustered Genma as he waited for his opponent to show.

Sarutobi suddenly stood up and announced "Due to his failure to show up Sasuke Uchiha is from here on Disqualified from the Chunin Exams!"

Every civilian and fan girl from Konoha eyes widen, while Naruto smirked, he wasn't surprised after all Sasuke was arrogant he propably thought that he would get more time to come.

Genma only shrugged before he announced "Next match, Gaara no Sabaku versus Naruto Uzumaki!"

Immediately Naruto appeared in a _**Shunpo**_ , grinning wildly. Genma, sensing the bloodlust in the air, started the match and promptly high-tailed it out of there.

The spectators held their breaths in anticipation as the two juggernauts faced off. Most of the civilians present were unaware of Gaara's reputation, but even they were able to sense the bloodlust coming off of him in waves.

Impatiently Gaara's cork exploded out of its position in the gourd, rocketing towards Naruto's head, only for Naruto to catch it, and send it back even faster, Gaara's sand suddenly appeared in front of him to protect him from the cork, he was unprepared for the cork to just tear through the sand like it was wet paper

Naruto then flashed away from his position causing Gaara's eyes could widen at his phenomenal speed, Naruto was already in front of his face; his fist on a course to bash into the side of his head.

An insane smile suddenly appeared on Gaara's face as his sand, was suddenly there to intercept Naruto's fist, and formed into vicious spikes intended to mangle his arm

Gaara's eyes widened as Naruto suddenly vanished once more before a fist found it's way into his gut sending him flying into a wall

Everyone was wide eyed seeing Naruto use bypass Gaara's famous defense so easily.

Gaara was about to push himself out of the wall, when Naruto appeared in front of him, and immediately used his insane strenght to punch Gaara further into the wall, dust and debris flying everywhere, before he stopped and reached into the hole, and grabbed Gaara's leg, and threw him across the arena before a hand made of sand caught him and placed him on the ground safely while his sand armor fell off of his body, Gaara glared at Naruto murderously "Mother will have your blood!" he shouted sending tendrils of sand at Naruto who stomped on the ground causing a earth wall to shoot up from the ground protecting him from the sand, before he kicked the wall sending it rocketing toward Gaara, as he swiped his hand sending a blade of wind following the earth wall

Naruto watched as the earth wall shattered against a sand shield while the wind blade cut through it and sliced Gaara's arm causing him to scream in pain, everyone's eyes widen in shock not only was Naruto using earth and wind elements without hand seals but he just wounded Gaara.

Naruto watched as Gaara fell to the ground after screaming himself unconscious, and Naruto smiled as he sensed the change in the air around Gaara, before yellow youki suddenly engulfed his body before in a huge puff of smoke the Ichibi no Tanuki appeared in the stadium much to the fear of the audience. The ninja were about to attack when Naruto shouted "If anyone interferes, I will kill them." everyone looked at him to see he was very serious

" **I'm Freee!"** Shukaku yelled before he felt something on his chest, looking down he saw Naruto on his body his left hand holding onto him while the right one got engulfed in flames **"Get off me!"** Shukaku yelled swinging his large hand around to smash Naruto who jumped out of the way

Landing on the ground Naruto looked up to see a wind bullet heading toward him, raising his hand, palm up and started gathering huge amount of flames, he had a huge ball of flames that looked like sun.

Naruto jumped over the wind bullet, taking aim he threw the ball **_"Katon: Entei"_** he roared, moments later in the middle of the arena was a huge glass figure of Shukaku with Gaara laying on floor next to it.

Naruto turned around and walked towards the balcony, hearing that the proctor declared him the victor.

 **Review**

 **1) The same broadsword that Yhwach is able to create.**

 **2) There will be no invasion in thic fic.**


	4. Chapter 4 - First Meeting with Akatsuki

**God-like/Cold/Somewhat Dark/ Calculative/Insanely Intelligent/Insanely Perceptive/Ruthless/Bloodthirsty/Immortal Naruto**

 **Half-Angel, Half-Devil, God, Sayian, Shinigami, Vasto Lorde Hollow, Quincy, Kitsune Demon, Juubi, Transcendent, Reiō Naruto**

 **EMS/Rinnegan/Taka no Me(Hawk Eye)/Kotei no Me(Emperor's Eye)/Futton/Meiton /Shōton/Bakuton/Hyōton/Yōton/Jiton/Shakuton/Shikotsumyaku/Kōton/Ranton/Jinton/Mokuton/Reiatsu, Ki using/Master Swordsman/Bukijutsu Master/Fuinjutsu Master/Shunpo, Sonido, Hirenkyaku Master/Legilimens/Occlumens/Mind Control Master/Shapeshifter/"A – The Almighty" Naruto/Kidō Master**

 **Appearance: Standing at 5'8", Naruto has slicked back black as night hair with an occasional part of his hair being white. He has an 8-pack with a scar that covers it from above his pelvis to below his throat, another one on the left side of his throat and face. He has one more scar that on his right shoulder. His body is that of an athlete. His face is lean and his skin is similar to an Uchiha pale. His right eye is golden and the left one is royal purple, his pupils are slit like cats. Also if you care about what his voice would be it's the same as Grimmjow's from Bleach.**

 **Outfit: He wears a simple black t-shirt with 'A' letter on his short sleeves, jeans that reached beneath his knees with a black belt, and a rectangular silver plate acting as buckle with an 'A' letter signifying his status as The Almighty. On his left wrist is a simple five-pointed quincy cross, that has the exact one but blue and smaller in the middle.**

 **Warning: Some Gore, Violence, Cursing, Sex, Mind Controlling, Mind Breaking, Humiliation(propably), Massive Harem, Extremely Submissive Woman, Uzumakicest**

 **Elements from Naruto, Bleach, Harry Potter and maybe some other anime, movie, game or book.**

 **I do not own Naruto or Bleach or the weapons or techniques portaied in any anime above except for O.C. Techniques and Jutsu**

" **Mito" Demon**

"Kushina" Characters Dialogs

" _Tsunade" Character thought/Flashback_

 ** _"Mugetsu" Zanpakuto, Technique, Kidō_**

 **Story Start**

 **A week later**

It's been a week since the invasion. Naruto and the rest of Rookie 12 were in the Council Towers the only damage done to the building was the entire roof was missing, showing the clear blue sky. Currently we find Naruto, the other rookies, and the Jonin sensei's standing in front of the council, Hokage, Fire Daimyo and Jiraiya as they got prepared to see who was promoted.

"Shikamaru Nara, you've been promoted, because you showed great strategy in your match, you are here by granted the rank of Chunin." the Fire Daimyo said while Shikamaru muttered

"Troublesome…" he accepted the Chunin flak jacket while his team and father smiled. Naruto looked around the room and saw the Uzumaki swirl on various pieces of clothing and scowled slightly unnoticed by everyone.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you showed level of power not seen in years, finishing your fight with one punch. I hear by grant you the rank of Special Jonin…" the Daimyo said while everyone was shocked and Sasuke glared in rage

Before the daimyo could continue the Civilian Council shouted in protest.

"Silence!" the Daimyo shouted "Naruto the next person that speaks out of turn kill them." the daimyo said while Naruto smirked sadistically "Now then as you are the last member of your clans you are to have multiple wives, and you will have a seat on the Shinobi Council." the Daimyo explained while Naruto nodded

"Daimyo-sama will it be to much to ask that the Uzumaki swirl be removed from the wardrobe?" Naruto asked while everyone looked at him shocked

"Sure" the Daimyo said smirking

Sakuya Haruno mother of Sakura Haruno couldn't take it anymore and shrieked "YOU CAN'T DO…"

She didn't get the time to finish as the daimyo nodded to Naruto who smirked and pointed at Sakuya his hand with his fingers slightly curled as she was levitated with a purple glow around her, Naruto started closing his hand causing Sakuya to scream in pain.

"Naruto! Stop it she's my mother" Sakura pleded while everyone looked on intrigued with what would happened

"Your mother has just disobeyed the Fire Daimyo, as a resident of the Fire Country it is my duty to complete his orders to the best of my abilities." Naruto said coldly before he turned to Sakura's mother who was screaming everyone watched as he clenched his fist and Sakuya Haruno exploded in front of their eyes.

"NOOOOO!" Sakura screamed crying while the rookies looked shocked that Naruto would do something like that.

"Now then, Naruto as per agreement with your father you will be giving traveling rights as you have betrothals in other villages in hopes of them becoming future allies." The Daimyo said

This time the entire civilian council exploded again. Before something the Elders, Clan Heads, Jiraiya, Daimyo, Hokage, and Jonin Sensei's never thought they'll see again happened. Naruto took out a kunai with a seal on its hilt and threw it and vanished in a black flash he appeared back in the same spot before the civilian councilors heads fell to the floor. There was only silence in the room before the rookies even Sasuke puked every where.

"Now Naruto, I want you and Jiraiya-san, and anyone you take with you to go bring Tsunade Senju here to be the Godaime Hokage. Also when you return me, you, and Tsunade are going to have a talk." the Fire Daimyo said smirking.

"Is it a problem if I take my servants on this mission?" Asked Naruto to which Daimyo just nodded, making Naruto smirk.

 _ **One Hour Later**_

 _ **Road to Tanzaku-gai**_

 _ **With Jiraiya and Naruto, Bambietta, Giselle and Candice**_

It has been an hour since Naruto, Jiraiya and company have left the village, and Naruto has yet to say a word, but Jiraiya was thinking of something to say before he came up with something "So tell me kid is there anything you want to learn?" Jiraiya asked, after all he wanted to help Minato's kid, even if he was castrated by the same kid.

"There is nothing you have that I would be interested in" Naruto said with a snort

"Aw that's not true I'm Jiraiya the Toad Sage, besides I'm sure you would want to be my apprentice." Jiraiya said arrogantly

"Yes and the only thing you have is toad jutsu which I don't want, to an Uzumaki your fuinjutsu is a joke, the Rasengan which you learned from my father, and some elemental jutsu that I can learn on my own if I wanted to. I might be younger than you, but I am stronger than you, I have surpassed my father in sealing, and am an equal to my mother. I know the Rasengan and have added all of my elements to it, I also am able to use sub elements and have started working in aspects of energy no one has even dared to try. So why would I want to be apprenticed to you?" Naruto asked

Jiraiya clenched his fists tightly till he drew blood as his skills were bashed and thrown into his face "I can teach you how to control the Kyuubi's chakra" he gritted out

"And what qualifies you to teach a Jinchuriki how to control a tailed beasts power?" Naruto asked looking at Jiraiya "Have you ever taught a Jinchuriki how to use his or her tailed beasts power?" Jiraiya was now glaring at Naruto which Naruto saw "Are you mad?" Naruto asked

Jiraiya growled and walked ahead of Naruto as they entered a town while Naruto smirked _'Punk ass bitch, who the fuck does he think he is, without his toads, and the Rasengan he would barely be Jonin level since that's all Sannin are really.'_ he thought before he stretched his senses and felt two people following him, turining his head, he started a conversation with the three female ex-Sternritter.

 **Konohagakure**

While Naruto was out of the village Tsume sat with Yoshino, Akira and Touka eating dango, well except Touka she couldn't after all.

"So, when do you think Naruto-kun comes back from his mission?" Yoshino asked, munching on her dango.

"It will be propably some time, after all… he's with that idiot, Jiraiya. Hey! Want to bet that, Jiraiya will at least have a broken arm when he comes back to Konoha?" Touka answered lazily, leaning back in her chair. After that they started some small talk.

 **With Naruto and Co.**

Naruto was now in a hotel room, sitting in the air above the ground with a miniature sun floating between his hands, slowly Naruto placed his finger tips on the mini sun, and watched as flames sped up his body till his body was completely covered with fire. Remaining still Naruto breathed calmly and after a couple of minutes Naruto grunted before a knock on his door caused him to extinguish the flames. He stood up and looked over his shoulder to look at his servants, before focusing on the door sensing a familiar chakra signature.

' _So Isami-chan, and her partner are here for the Kurami.'_ he thought before he walked over and opened the door to see Isami, and Kisame Hoshigaki a member of the 7 ninja swordsman, known for his abnormal shark-like appearance, and his Samahada.

Looking at Isami with a smirk, while paying no attention to sushi, Naruto asked "Can I help you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. We need you to come with us." Isami said looking at Naruto with her Sharingan active

Naruto narrowed his eyes at this, oh he was going to punish her for speaking to him like that he thought viciously with narrowed eyes, before he saw movement from Kisame, glancing over to him, Naruto saw his smirking as he pulled Samahada off his back

"How 'bout I shave off a leg, that way we know he won't run off." Kisame said, Isami didn't say anything so Kisame took that as his signal to do as he pleased.

Naruto quickly kicked Kisame in the chest, sending him through a wall, before he saw Isami about to punch him, acting quickly Naruto ducked under the swing, and pointing his palm at her he said _**"Bakudō #4: Hainawa"**_ , and moved the spell so Isami was on her knees, bend over with her arms between her legs tied to her ankles keeping her in place.

Sensing someone speeding at him, Naruto concentrated on his reiatsu, and in his hand appeared a beige-colored _shikomizue_ quickly unsheating it and pointing the sword down _**"Okiro… Benihime"**_ Naruto said his sword transforming, before he had to duck under Samahada as it was speeding at his head. Naruto slashed across Kisame's chest, with _**Benihime**_ , but Kisame turned into water.

Looking over his shoulder, Naruto saw Kisame glaring at him, while Isami tried to release herself, but she was now looking down the hall where Naruto sensed Sasuke. Naruto turned to Kisame who was ranting about something, but Naruto decided not to pay attention and pointed his sword at the shark-like man seeing him raise his _**Samehada**_ to defend himself, which brought an amused smile to Naruto's lips.

 _ **"Nake, Benihime!"**_ Naruto said calmly, swinging his sword downwards releasing an arc of crimson-colored energy that sped forward towards Kisame. But Kisame wasn't an S-Rank ninja for nothing, he jumped and ran on the wall to dodge it, when he was close, he jumped of the wall at Naruto swinging _Samehada_ down at him.

 _ **"Chikasumi no Tate"**_ Naruto called out, a hexagon-shaped crimson barrier appeared in front of his blade, blocking the shark-like sword, before Naruto smirked ferally, _**"Kirisaki, Benihime"**_

Barrage of red energy bullets was let loose from Naruto's shield severely injuring Kisame, with a swing of his sword Kisame turned around and run away.

Benihime disappeared from Naruto's hand, he smirked at Isami's blush, she knew what was coming.

He walked forward as he sensed both Jiraiya and Sasuke coming towards their current location, he said that he'll get back later to girls before putting his hand on Isami's shoulder before disappearing with _**Shunpo**_.

Moments later Sasuke, Jiraiya and Guy appeared and noticed that there was no one there. Sasuke was taken back to village by Guy and Jiraiya settled down in his room

 **With Naruto**

Naruto appeared in one of his subdimensions where he had a mansion, he was in a room that had dark blue walls with a simple bed with black pillows and covers he looked down at Isami that was still kneeling by his feet, with a snap of his fingers he destroyed the rope that bind Isami, raising her to her feet. Naruto moved his hand until it was stroking her cheek.

"So much like your mother, Isami-chan…" Naruto purred "But you disobeyed me, I told you to never go for advice to that foolish toad, you were his spy… Tell me did he touch you?" Naruto asked looking her in the eyes, only for Isami to look away. Naruto gave a sigh before he unzipped her akatsuki cloak, moving behind Isami wrapping his arms around her waist with firm angered eyes and Isami flinched slightly.

"I told you this Uchiha Isami, your mine, I own your mind, body and even your soul…" Naruto said latching his mouth onto Isami's collarbone making her moan as he trailed kisses and sucks up and down making her turn cherry red, her moans turned into a scream of pain/pleasure when Naruto's fingers latched at the nipple of Isami's DD-Cups.

"This is your punishment, for leaving village without my permission now, I'll have to keep you in one of my dimensions" Naruto growled out, letting go of her nipple and pushing her to her knees. As the ravenette bowed obediently "I'm s-s-sorry, Naruto-sama!" She stammered out as she waited for her master's orders.

 **Lemon Starts Now**

"Suck my cock, Isami-chan." Naruto said huskily, as Isami scrambled forward taking off his jeans along with boxers, and she was promptly smacked in her cheek by his 13-inch cock standing tall and proud. Isami gave a quick loving kiss to the head of the cock, before starting to lick the underside and when it was coated in saliva she moved to the sides of the cock before putting it in her mouth and swallowing inch after inch.

She moaned at the taste of her master's cock, her hand moving inside her dark thong to finger her pussy, until she felt a rough tug on her hair making her even more aroused. She looked up only to angered heterochromia eyes of her master.

"Did I say you could play with yourself, slut?!" He sounded furious, Isami knew she was in trouble but she decided to continue with her blowjob still looking into Naruto's eyes. He let her continue it was too good to stop her now.

When his cock was fully coated in saliva, she moved off of his cock once more giving a loving kiss to the cock head. Before she looked up, to see Naruto with a collar that had an Uzumaki spiral in the middle of it, he put it on, moments later attaching a leash to the back of it. He pulled on the leash making her go with him to the king-sized bed, he sat down on the bed before pulling her on top of his knees.

"This is your punishment, slut! *smirks* This is for leaving the village*slap* For trying to attack me earlier*slap* For playing with yourself earlier*slap*" Giving a few more slaps to her bottom silently, Naruto stopped only then when Isami begged and her ass was an angry red. After that he used _**Hainawa**_ once more to tie her hands between her legs to her ankles.

He teasingly slid his cock head over her gushing nether lips making her whimper with need before she stuttered "Please, Naruto-s-sama! Fuck me, I beg of you!" At the end she was screaming loudly, Naruto thrusted forward plunging himself into her warm hole giving a groan of appreciation. He started thrusting wildly at a fast pace, adding a few slaps to her ass for her pleasures. Minutes later Naruto groaned emptying himself in Isami's warm cunt. He released her from the yellow chains, to which she snuggled to him. He stayed like this with her for a few minutes before leaving after getting dressed and telling her to stay in this dimension.

As he appeared near the hotel where the battle was Naruto suddenly stopped as his surroundings suddenly darkened looking around he saw himself facing a man with short, spiky black hair, two locks were bandaged on both sides of his face, and he wore a forehead protector with no symbol on the metal piece.

Raising an eyebrow Naruto asked "Who're you?"

"My name is Asura Otsutsuki."

"Aw I see, you're the youngest son of the Sage of Six Paths." Naruto said curious why a spirit would appear in front of him "What do you want?" he asked

"I appeared to you, because your hatred is growing." Asura said

"You're here because of my hate for the Uchiha Clan?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow when the spirit nodded Naruto sighed "Look, if you're here to tell me to let go of my ambition, you can just leave, I refuse to let anyone tell me how I should live my life. I know what I have to do, and I haven't lost sight of why Granpa Yhwach gave me this power, it was so I could bring some form of peace."

Asura made to say something but, Naruto surged his chakra causing him to vanish, and Naruto found himself back in the forest area outside of town before he continued walking just as Jiraiya and the girls appeared behind him.

"Kid, where were you?" Jiraiya said

"Not your business. Lets just finish this mission." Naruto said walking faster as Jiraiya sighed.

 **Review**

 **You can just imagine what would female Itachi look like.**


End file.
